I Shouldn't Tell You
by DeepGoldenEyes
Summary: I'm a Mike hater so if you don't like that tough luck basically its Edward and Bella with troubles that happen to include Mike Rated T for a reason
1. Rape

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic so please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon in anyway shape or form. (Tear)**

**BPOV**

"Bella are you sure you're going to be okay?" I nodded. Edward and his whole family were going hunting for the weekend and Edward was reluctant leaving me by myself.

"I'll be fine Edward, what's the worst that could happen?" We were sitting on my bed and Edward had his arms wrapped around me. He pulled me closer to him as he spoke his thoughts.

"Knowing you, you could end up in intensive care. Bella please, please be careful." He begged me. I sighed and twisted in his lap so that I was facing him. I put my hand on his cheek and looked into my favorite pools of topaz.

"I promise you that I will take care of myself, okay?" He nodded and laid down pulling me with him.

"Alright. Sleep now." He kissed my forehead and I snuggled up to his chest and sleep soon took over me.

The next morning I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and groaned into my pillow. I hated when I forgot to turn that damn thing off. I reached over and slammed my fist on the button turning off the obnoxious ringing. I finally pulled myself out of bed to go take a shower.

The hot water woke me up and was very refreshing. I stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I dragged myself downstairs and smiled when I found a plate with toast and an omelet on it. Next to the plate was a note. Edward's elegant script always fascinated me.

_My love, Be Safe._

I smiled and began eating my food. I sighed when I was done and carried my dishes over to the sink. I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to wash the pile of dishes that had accumulated over the week.

When I finished the dishes I sent down on the couch and checked if there was anything on T.V. Seeing that there wasn't I turned it off and stared out the window succumbing into a calm nothingness. It felt nice to just relax and not think. Lately Edward and I have been arguing on whether or not to change me. Neither one of us had been relenting.

I was staring out the window so intensely that I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and was surprised when I opened it to see Mike. I smiled a warm smile and he smiled back.

"Um, hi." I said. My mind raced to find something that had to do with Mike. I don't remember ever planning anything at all with him so I wasn't sure why he was here.

"Hey, I was just bored and thought I should come by and see how you were doing. Is Edward here?" I narrowed my eyes. Something about this didn't exactly feel right.

"No," I said, "he isn't. Why don't you come in?" I said reluctantly. I wasn't sure if I wanted him inside. "Uh, can I get you something to drink?" He sat down on the couch and nodded.

"Water's fine." I nodded.

"So, what have you been up to these days?" I asked as I brought him a glass of water. He took a sip of it then set in on the table and patted the seat next to him. I slowly sat down while I listened to him talk.

"Nothing much, Jess and I broke up, but otherwise everything's the same. What about you? Anything different in your life?" I shook my head.

"No not really." He nodded and moved slightly closer to me, I brushed it off and grabbed the remote and handed it to him. He smiled and turned it on to some football game. We sat like that for a few minutes when I was about to ask him a question about the history test we had taken when he started kissing me.

He pushed me down so that my back was pressed against the cushions. I pushed him off me and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He smirked and started kissing me again. He pressed me down so I couldn't move and began to yank my clothes off me. He freed my mouth so that he could pull my shirt off and I began screaming. He slapped me.

"Shut up or I'll make this harder." I immediately clamped my mouth shut but didn't stop flailing my arms around, he hit me again but I still didn't stop. He grabbed my breasts when he had my bra off and I began to scream again and hit him.

Mike's hand snaked around my throat and I lost my breath. I opened and closed my mouth trying to get air. His hand only tightened around my throat and tears started streaming down my face.

"I told you to _shut up_." He said then removed his hand and began to unbutton my jeans and pull them off. I hit his back with my fists and kicked him. He hit me across the face again and I screamed out.

Mike yanked off his own jeans and boxers when he had me completely naked. I looked away in disgust and he slapped me across the face and held my chin and made me look at him. I started screaming and kicking again. After hitting me again he straddled me and held my legs down with his. He then grabbed my arms and put them above my head.

"Edward doesn't deserve you." He snarled in my face. "I do! You're mine. I wanted you and have always been nice to you but you didn't even look twice at me! Now, now you are mine. NOT HIS!"

My wrists hurt like hell but I didn't care. I kept struggling but it wasn't doing any good. I started screaming again and Mike used one hand to hold my wrists and one to repeatedly smack me across the face.

When I didn't stop screaming he placed his mouth over mine and began kissing me again. I spit into his mouth and he bit my lip and I whimpered. He pulled his head up and smirked at my tear stained face. I shook my head and he smiled, victorious and then slammed into me, hard.

So much pain shot threw my body and tears streamed down my cheeks as I screamed out.

"EDWARD!!!!" I knew he couldn't hear me but I tried anyway. Mike slapped me across the face again and yelled.

"No! It's not Edward Bella! It's Mike! You're precious Edward isn't here to save you and you're mine now!" I screamed and kicked as he thrust into me again and slapped me across the face. I kept crying out Edward's name as Mike hurt me. There was so much pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"What is wrong with you?!" Mike yelled at me. "Don't you get it? There is no Edward! He's not here! He left you!"

"No!" I screamed. Edward didn't leave me, he was just hunting he wouldn't leave me. I started crying harder as thoughts of Edward never coming back flooded my mind. I felt my stomach rip open again and that suffering pain came back.

I relaxed a very little bit against Mike's thrusting. It didn't matter anymore. Edward didn't love me.

When he was done he slapped me across the face one more time then put his clothes back on, smirked and walked out my door. I curled up in a ball and cried until Charlie got home.

He only got halfway through calling out my name when he heard me crying. He had gone fishing and wasn't supposed to be home all day, which meant that it must be around seven and I had been crying all day.

"Bella?" He asked when he saw me curled up on the couch, naked. Charlie immediately came over and wrapped his arms around me, his fatherly instincts finally kicking in. When he spoke his voiced was angered.

"Did Edward do this to you?" I just cried more because I was reminded that Edward was never coming back. "Did he do this to you?" He yelled shaking me. I shook my head and cried more. His voice softened the next time he spoke.

"Who did this to you Bella?" I couldn't answer. I just shook my head not wanting him to think it was Edward. Tears streamed down my face and my body racked with sobs. Charlie picked me up and carried me into my room tucking me into bed. I laid there and cried as he stroked my head and told me it was okay. I soon stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Ok so I hope you liked it, I'm not sure when I will update hopefully soon! **

**Review nicely please!**

**- DeepGoldEyes**


	2. Hide It

A/N: haha I haven't updated this in like four months or something I dunno I didn't count but w/e anyway sorry if this is a little OOC my mind is a little conjubilated... well that sounded okay in my head... anyway tell me what you think!!! And trust me I will update a lot sooner this time lol...

Disclaimer: I know I know it's not mine

BPOV

My nostrils filled with the smell of bacon as I slowly opened my sleepy eyelids. I attempted to jump out of bed to get to the bacon quicker, when a sharp pain slashed through my lower abdomen. I called out in pain and grabbed at my stomach as I fell back onto the bed. I curled up and hugged my knees with one hand grabbing my stomach.

I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs and into my room.

"Bella?" I sucked in a breath and turned over to look at Charlie. He was standing in my doorway, spatula still in his hand. He walked over to me and rubbed my back.

"Are you okay?" I grimaced. _Of course I'm not okay! I was raped and now I can barely walk!_ I nodded my head anyway and let him help me sit up.

"Oh Bella…" He breathed and rubbed my arms. I looked down to see splotches of black blue all over them. Charlie's hand went up to my cheek and my head turned quickly to avoid his hand. He dropped his arm but grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed and helped me down the stairs sitting me into a chair.

He smiled at me and I managed one back as he went back to cooking. Something out of place then occurred to me.

"Why are you here?" He turned around and looked appalled. "I mean, why aren't you at work?" He nodded and turned back around.

"I got the day off to help you out." He turned off the stove and brought a plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes on it over to me. I smiled at him. "Bella, I can also call in to the school and tell them you won't be there tomorrow."

My head snapped up.

"No!" He looked surprised.

"Why not?"

"I-I don't want Edward to think something is wrong. I don't want him to know."

His brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because as much as I hate _him_-" I hissed the word "- right about now, I'd rather Edward didn't go to jail for murder." _Or for letting the whole world know he is a vampire._

Charlie nodded but didn't look quite convinced. He still thought Edward was the one who did it.

"Who- um, who-" Charlie stuttered not quiet able to get it out. I grimaced and lowered my head.

"Mike." I mumbled. Charlie's head snapped up.

"That's not possible, Mike is a good boy." He said gruffly. I just lowered my head and flinched away from the name and tried to keep my tears at bay. Charlie must have seen the look on my face because he let it drop.

We finished our breakfast in silence. I stood up slowly and told him I was going to go take a shower. He nodded solemnly.

When I got to the bathroom I stripped off all of my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. My legs had bruises from where his held me down. My breasts were bruised, my arms, my wrists. But mostly my neck where he choked me. There was a purple bruise ringing my neck. My face was the worst though. Almost my whole entire face was black and blue. I didn't know what I would tell Edward. This many bruises couldn't be from just falling.

I sighed and turned on the water. I got in and scrubbed every inch of my body. My arms and stomach had scratched from me clawing at myself so much. My body finally just sank onto the floor of the tub and I curled up and let the water beat onto my head and back.

I started crying as I thought how unfair this is and how right Mike was. I felt so awful because I was his now, in a way. He took the only thing I had to give Edward. My body racked with sobs as I thought of that. It wasn't fair! I wanted Edward to be my first. I wanted Edward to have that. We were supposed to loose it together when he finally got his head out of his ass and saw that the only way for us to be _together_ was if he changed me. It wasn't fair!

After sitting there crying for a while I finally took a deep breath, pulled myself up and turned off the water. When I got to my room I through on my nightclothes and fell back asleep and didn't wake up until morning.

* * *

In order to hide the bruises from Edward, I pulled on a long sleeve, turtle neck sweater and had put on more make-up than usual. Mostly just cover up, but I didn't get it all. I figured that I would just have to tell Edward that I tripped and fell down the stairs.

I walked down said stairs and Charlie was there to give me some toast and give me a not so awkward hug. I climbed into the cab of my truck. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to school. I took several deep breaths to keep from crying and smearing my make-up.

When I collected myself I opened the door and got out. I had already seen Edward's Volvo as soon as I had pulled in. I walked towards him now dreading the reaction I would receive if he might see through my pathetic "disguise".

He smiled at me as he took my small, soft hands in his. He smile quickly fell as he spotted the bruises that I hadn't been able to cover up. He raised his hand to softly stroke my cheek, but as I had yesterday morning, I quickly turned my head away. Edward's hand coming towards my face all of a sudden scared me. His frown deepened as he saw this and he dropped his hand.

When I looked back at him his eyes had succumbed to pools of black.

"What happened?" His voice was soft but his eyes were hard and cold.

"I- I fell. I'm sorry, i- it just hurts." I managed. Edward face smoothed into a soft, amused smile.

"I leave you alone for two days!" he exclaimed. I turned my head away. I felt bad about lying to him, but I couldn't let him ruin everything Carlisle had built for them just because Mike is stupid. I knew it was worse than that too, but I figured if I pretended that it was small it would seem small and would rip me open inside so much. It wasn't working.

I was actually surprised. I had figured that Alice would have seen… it. I was sure that Edward would have already known and seen right through my lie but he had been acting normal all day. But now I had P.E. and thank god Edward wasn't in this class with me, otherwise he would have realized something more happened than just me falling down the stairs. Unfortunately Mike was in this class though.

I wanted so bad to skip but I knew if I did Edward would get suspicious. So I walked into the locker rooms after a goodbye to Edward and changed into my gym clothes. The shorts and t-shirt didn't hide much. I crossed my arms and used my hands to hide some of the bigger bruises but they were still very noticeable. I hoped Edward wouldn't be "listening" today to hear what people would say about the bruises.

As I walked into the gym I saw a couple heads turned and hear a few whispers but I did my best to ignore and went to lean against the wall with my head turned away from them.

I was just starting to block out all the annoying whispers when I heard footsteps walking towards me. My head snapped around and I relaxed slightly when I saw it was just Jessica and Angela. My eyes quickly scanned the gym to find Mike at a suitable distance away. I cringed and turned back to the girls that had just reached me.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Concern was eminent in Angela's voice but Jessica's eyes said that she was just looking for new gossip. I managed the best smile I could conger.

"Oh you know me, I just tripped walking down my stairs." I said and they seemed to be convinced. They said a few other things about hoping that I get better and such but Jessica just looked like she was disappointed that something really bad hadn't happened to me. Oh how wrong she was.

We were playing dodge ball today and I guessed Coach Clapp had seen all my bruises and decided I didn't need any knew ones and let me sit in the bleachers and just watch. I did for the first few minutes but I found I had to look away after catching Mike smirking at me with a evil, lustful glint I his eye a few times.

Gym finally ended and I hurried back into the locker rooms to change. I left with a few more girls wishing me a full recovery and came out to find Edward scowling.

"What?" I asked. He looked down at me still frowning.

"Newton has been thinking some very inappropriate things all day." I stiffened and shrugged.

"Boy's will be boy's" I said trying to brush it off. I started to walk back to the parking lot when I felt Edward's cold arms snake around my body. I froze and winced as his hands hit bruises on my rib cage. I stopped moving and pulled his arms away.

"Sorry," he said softly. I just nodded and kept walking. He followed me to my truck and opened the door for me. I started to climb in and shied away from his hand as he went to grab my arm. He frowned.

"Do you want me to come over?" He sounded vulnerable. I shrugged and new that I was hurting him right now, but I just wanted to go home, break down and cry myself to sleep. He nodded and reached for my hand. I pulled it away. And looked out the other window, ashamed.

"I love you." He seemed so sad and I almost started crying then.

"I love you too." I whispered. He nodded and closed the door to the truck. I let out a jagged sigh. I held it in until I got about a mile away from the school and then tears started leaking out of my eyes and down my face blurring my face. I pulled into my driveway and got out of the truck into my house. I closed the door and my back scraped across it as I slid down to the floor tears streaming out of my eyes.

A/N: I'm Sorry if it was short I wasn't really paying attention and it took long enough to write so just be happy that its there :) Okay so I was kinda toying with the idea of doing some of this in Edward's point of view but I'm not sure anyway tell me what you think!

Review nicely please!

-DeepGoldEyes


End file.
